


Waterfalls

by Author_Of_Sin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Of_Sin/pseuds/Author_Of_Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet and sexy version of the romance between Thane Krios and femshep, NSFW, NOT recommended for anyone who doesn't have the maturity to handle adult/sexual situations in literature! PWP, Totally AU, Thane isn't sick, reapers aren't there, etc. His history is the same, pure fluff. Love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Mornings

**A/N: I am only editing this at the beginning, and only once, not every chapter, because I forgot to mention my disclaimer so I don't get my ass sued.**

**Disclaimer: Bioware owns all characters and anything I mention that they created, I'm just playing with it because I can.  
**

**There, done. Enjoy the story now! :D  
**

* * *

He looked up through the glass skylight as the water rushed over it, warping the view of the bright blue sky, his eyes adjusting quickly to the light as he awoke from what was probably the longest night's sleep he'd ever had. He smiled and stretched his body out over the bed, as his left hand came to rest on something soft and warm, causing a slight stirring and a feminine sigh to emit from that side of the bed.

He looked over at the naked woman lying next to him. Her smooth silkiness was brightly accentuated by the refractions of light from the skylight glinting against her pale, porcelain skin. He moved his hand from her skin to under him and rested his head on it, rolling to his left side as he admired his view of her, her body rising and falling softly with her breaths.

He slowly and gently moved his right hand from his side to her back, ever so softly tracing the patterns the light and water from the skylight formed on her skin, letting his mind wander to the memories of the previous day, and especially those of the previous night.

" _Let's go out on the town," she had said as she entered life support, a spark lighting up in her eyes that he wasn't sure was a good sign or not, "I've got some shopping to do, and we could meet up and catch a movie, and have some good food for once, instead of nutrient paste." she finished, making a face of disgust at the mention of the unsavory dietary supplement._

_He had looked up at her after being deep in meditation, a quirky smile beginning to play at his lips before opening his eyes, and thought of her possible intentions with this sudden invitation. He had made his feelings for her known, but she had already stated she'd needed time to sort it out, to think, and meditate. It had been well over a week since those events, and as the Normandy sat docked at the citadel for the past three days, he'd seen very little of her, as she had preferred to stick to her quarters or the various citadel shops nearly the whole time. Her sudden invasion into life support, coupled with the abrupt invitation, could only mean one thing: she had finally made up her mind._

_He stood and looked at her properly, the thin smile he had been suppressing began to spread upon his face nearly imperceptibly, an unmasked ray of hope lighting his eyes as he responded, "I would be honored, siha. What time would you like me to meet you?" he'd asked simply, holding back his emotions, barely able to restrain his body from moving closer to her in his excitement, afraid to frighten her off with the intensity of his feelings for her._

_But he couldn't fool her, she was as much of an expert as he was at reading people of all species, and she read the barely suppressed emotions in his eyes and stance. She'd known for a long time how he felt, watching him as he entered a room, listening carefully for the steadily increased rate of his breathing the closer he moved to her, catching him staring at her even when he thought he was being stealthy, looking away from her quickly as his cheek ridges flushed when he noticed he'd been caught._

_He saw the recognition on her face, and his cheek ridges turned an even darker shade of red again, a response he was unable to control, no matter how deeply his training was ingrained in his soul._

_She smiled and nodded her head reassuringly before speaking, "I'll call you when I'm ready, and meet you at Apollo's Cafe. We'll head over to the theater from there, or eat first, whichever." she said, apparently trying to sound nonchalant, and only partially succeeding. She blushed and rocked nervously from one foot to the other, seemingly wondering if he'd noticed, then realizing there was no way he couldn't have._

_He nodded his assent, and his smile finally broke through his control as he responded, "That sounds... quite agreeable. I will await your call, siha.". She smiled widely in response before realizing she was doing it, and turning quickly to exit life support. He grinned to himself and watched her lithe form as she make her escape, admiring her speed and balance despite her obvious embarrassment._

_He decided to make preparations, and gathered some grooming tools from his bag before heading to the showers._

* * *

_**A/N: Hi guys! I'm new at this whole fan fiction thing, so any review you could toss at me would be extremely helpful, both now and with future chapters!** _

_**Thanks!** _

_**~love~** _


	2. Nervous Afternoons

**Chapter 2: Nervous Afternoon**

_He got the call faster than he would have thought, and had to rush a bit to get dressed. She had gone shopping for an outfit for their date, and had found what she called "the perfect thing", so she called him early, summoning him with all due haste to Apollo's Cafe._

_He opened the door to life support, and stepped out into the hallway, taking in the scent of coffee and a food he didn't recognize wafting from the mess hall. His stomach growled, and with a small smile he thought he might suggest that he and his siha eat before the movie, rather than after. He entered the elevator, selected the second floor, and turned to the metal side wall of the elevator, resting his head on it for a moment, trying to calm himself from the nervousness he was feeling from the anticipation of meeting her. "Why do I feel like a teenager taking his first step down the road of courtship?" he thought to himself, laughing lightly at the thought, "I have spent too many years in this galaxy to be feeling so young again". He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and blank his face before the elevator came to a stop, and he stepped out._

_He headed towards the air lock and tried to avoid crew along the way, but Joker wouldn't have any of that._

" _Don't keep her out too late, Thane; she still has a ship to run here ya know?", Joker had turned his chair around to face Thane as he spoke, and was grinning widely at him, the same grin his siha had, on numerous occasions called "Joker's shit-eating grin"; though he was unsure why someone would be grinning while performing such a vile act. He suppressed that memory and nodded to Joker, keeping his face as neutral as possible as he responded, "She will be returned to the Normandy as soon as possible, Joker, I am sure you can manage until then.". The look on Joker's face was one of obvious disappointment, as his playful teasing had apparently had no effect on Thane. He turned back around, mumbling something about how he didn't understand how Shepard could be so interested in a "stoic jackass" like Thane. Thane smirked slightly, and headed out the airlock, glad to be free of the questioning eyes and barely hidden giggles he'd been receiving from most of the crew as of late._

_He headed from the dock to the elevator, his mind racing, his feet trying to catch up to his mind, he purposely slowed his gait, again wondering at his nerves and shaking his head as he punched the number for the presidium commons on the elevator menu. He took the moment alone to close his eyes and attempt to center himself. He had no reason to be nervous, this was his siha he was going to meet. He loved her, and he believed she felt the same way about him, and there was no reason to be feeling so urgent about the situation._

_As the elevator reached its destination, he reached out and the door flashed open at his touch, granting him one of the best views on the citadel. As the holographic sky spanned out before him, the slight mist in the air creating a sheen on the apartments and gardens below as his eyes lowered, and he headed to the right, towards Apollo's Cafe. He controlled his gait enough this time to manage an urgent stroll as he walked down the long screen-filled hallway, and the first flight of steps, until he was halfway down the steps on the first landing, and something stopped him in his tracks._

_He had looked up just enough to get a good overall view of the cafe, when the sight of a traditionally simple, but stylish suede drell dress on a human woman caught his eye. She was facing away from him, leaning on the railing at the edge of the platform and looking out at the view, but he knew it was his siha. Her shockingly red hair had been let out of its tight, military regs bun, and was flowing down her back, uncontrolled except by a band that held only the hair of the crown of her head back in a loose braid. His throat suddenly got very tight and he struggled to maintain a straight face as he realized what this sight meant. "She has done this for me?!", he exclaimed in his mind, trying to rationalize any other reason for it, but it was the only explanation there was for this display._

_He finally realized he had stopped in place, and was being a slight block to the flow of traffic around him, so he forced himself to take a step forward, not wanting to draw any more eyes to the situation than would already be attracted by the sight of his siha in the state she was in. His breath hitched as he stole another glance in her direction, and he nearly jumped down half of the second flight of stairs in his joy, but decided instead to approach her quietly, so he could have a moment to draw in her scent, and look at her more closely before she saw him._

_As he drew closer, he was able to see more of the details of the dress. It was not unlike his jacket and vest, in many ways. The same panels, same coloring, but hers was different, because instead of the wrists being open to indicate her availability, they were closed. His jaw dropped just enough for his mouth to open slightly as he noticed this small, but highly significant detail. A tear began to well up in his eye, but he suppressed it, willing it to be gone. He was mere feet away from her, and he could easily breathe in her scent from this distance; she smelled of sweet honey and something he couldn't place, which made his head swim lusciously. He smiled openly at the thoughts racing through his head, thoughts of later, when they were alone, together in each others' arms... But he shook his head to clear it, that was much later, and right now she was waiting for him to take one more step forward to announce his presence._

_He moved slowly and easily to her right, copying her pose against the railing, not even looking at her until she noticed him and spoke, "Oh! Hello Thane... You surprised me a bit there.", she said, smiling as she flushed. She looked him in the eyes and grinned widely as she stood up straight, gesturing graciously to her attire, "So, was I right? Isn't this the perfect thing?", she said as her eyes lit up with excitement and anticipation, waiting for his response._

_He straightened his stance and looked at her properly, and his throat became tight all over again._

_The image of his siha in full traditional drell garb was overwhelming his senses, every panel and zipper and button perfectly placed to indicate that she was in courtship with a drell male, and not available. He cleared his throat as best he could before attempting to reply, "Siha, I...I have never seen anything so stunning as you are right now.", he managed, before her smile made his heart jump. As soon as he could continue speaking, he did, "Do you know what that particular item of clothing signifies, siha?", he asked, truly curious how she'd found out how to use that dress properly in such a short time._

_She smiled and looked down, her cheeks flushing heavily before looking back up sheepishly, "I looked it up on the extranet, I thought you might appreciate the gesture. I bought it at a small shop right over there,", she pointed across the empty space between platforms to a shopping center littered with small storefronts, "and the drell woman in the shop helped me put everything the way I wanted it.". She paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of her next words... "I did it all for you, so you could have a properly dressed woman standing beside you, even if I'm not drell.", her face went from serious, to smirking lightly, to full on grin as she spoke, watching his face the whole time, seeing the emotions laid bare there, and loving what she saw._

_He did the only thing he could do in such an extraordinary moment, gently taking her hands in his, kissing each one, and then pulling them around his waist, behind his back, and drawing her into his arms, lightly tucking her head under his chin as he held her close. He felt her breath, warm and soothing on his chest, the open panel there allowing her hair and cheek to brush softly against his skin as she nuzzled into him, making him smile as a single tear of pure joy escaped his left eye._

_They stood there, holding each other for a moment, before he released her and gently moved her away from him, so he could look at her again. He did not bother hiding the grin on his face that followed._

_The rest of the date was spent at a small restaurant that some citadel residents had recommended._

_They never made it to the theater, instead opting to sit at the restaurant, have a few drinks, eat, and talk for several hours. Before they knew it, the server was kindly informing them that the establishment would be closing soon. "Is it really that late already?", his siha asked, making her omni-tool light up to display the time. "Oh my, yes, it's that late.", she answered her apparently rhetorical question, as her face fell slightly. They had both been having a wonderful time, sharing stories of past battles, old tales of family, old friends, jokes neither one of them had heard from the others' culture. It was all too wonderful to be over so soon._

_They got up and settled the bill, before heading to the walkway outside the restaurant, which lined the edge of one of the many pools on the citadel. The holographic moon was glimmering off of the water, rippling in the wake of the fountains of water sprouting from the middle of the pool. The view was breathtaking, and the couple decided to stop and watch for a moment. He drew her in beside him and she wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning her head on his shoulder, and sighed as she looked out on the water._

_He looked at her curiously at the sound, and inquired, "What is wrong, siha?"._

_She lifted her head from its resting place and looked at him, smiling, and brought her right hand gently up to the left side of his face, turning his head towards her just enough... And kissed him. It was a sweet, almost innocent kiss, and it surprised him how suddenly she did it, and how it made him feel. It made him love her more, but it also made him want her. Badly._

* * *

_**A/N: OMG that was a long chapter! I had SO much to put in there though, had to be done. Look for the next chapter soon! Please please please review, I'll take any critique, good or bad, I need feedback guys! The next chapters are going to be partially based on your thoughts and wishes, so send 'em in! love love love!** _

_**~love!~** _

_**edit: grrr edit for sloppy stupid sleepy mistakes. *facepalm*  
** _


	3. Waking Dreams

**Chapter 3: Waking Dreams**

_His mind was racing again, but this time, he wasn't nervous. The soft, sweet kiss she had pressed so tenderly to his lips made his mind reel with the weight of it, pressing thoughts into his head with alarming speed, thoughts of passion, love, and more pressingly, lust. She watched as the turmoil crossed his face for a moment, she could see his struggle to maintain control, and she smiled as she realized the source. She looked down, blushing, and reached into a pocket in the dress she wore, retrieving a pass key to her apartment here on the citadel. She silently thanked the gods for the practicality of the drell in giving these garments so many pockets, before looking back up at him, his face barely any calmer than it had been moments before, and she felt a slight twinge of urgency, lest she not speak soon enough, and his face turn back to the calm stoicism she always saw when he had finally regained control._

" _Thane.", she said softly and simply, moving her hand so the passkey could easily be seen in front of him. He looked at the hand in front of him, and it took a moment of concentration to realize what she was holding. As it registered what the small, flat object was, he turned back to look at her, his eyes burning for her as she looked back, a playful smirk pulling at her lips. "Please, siha, do not tease me. If you do not want me with you tonight, tell me now, and I will walk away...For now.", his eyes seemed to bore into her soul with emphasis on that last bit. "I do not want to push you too quickly", he added, almost as an afterthought. She could see the war for control over himself in his eyes._

_She smiled, reaching her left hand up to trace along the hard ridge behind his right cheek, moving slowly, deliberately, causing his eyes to close and a soft moan escape his lips. As she reached the side of his neck, she suddenly slipped her fingers behind his neck and pulled his face towards hers, her lips meeting his gently but fiercely, his eyes opening and going wide in surprise. Within moments she parted her lips to trail her tongue across his bottom lip, then his upper lip, finally teasing between his lips, as if begging him to open his mouth. He eagerly complied, his tongue darting out to meet hers between his lips, starting a slow and sensuous dance with her tongue, his curling around hers, creating a constant sea of motion, waves lapping against the shores of their lips, the moon no longer the master of their tides._

_She sighed almost peacefully as his arms entwined her, one hand on her neck, the other on the small of her back, pulling her into him, making them one. She slipped the pass key back into its pocket and joined her hands behind his neck, at first gently pulling him closer, before resigning both hands to the delicate task of tracing the hard ridges behind both cheeks, and as tightly as he had her pulled to him, she could feel and hear the immediate effect that had on him as she felt him harden against her, heard and felt his drell vocal chords flex and vibrate, rumbling with a desperate groan against her mouth._

_His hand on her neck slid slowly down to her suede-clad breast, at first gently cupping it in his hand, then slowly starting to massage it, and rolling her erect nipple through the leather gently with his fingers, forcing her to break the kiss momentarily as she gasped and moaned, pleadingly looking at him, hungry, no,_ starving _for so much more than this. He lowered his hand and felt for the pocket containing the pass key, finding it quickly and deftly lifting it from its hiding place, bringing it up to flash in front of her. She eyed it with the intensity of a thousand suns, snatching it from him, grabbing his hand, and starting into a brisk walk in the direction of her apartment._

_They had garnered a few looks on the way to her apartment, it was obvious what they were about to do, and more than one person had quietly snickered or looked longingly at the couple as they passed by._

_They were past caring, past sanity, they both needed this more than anything in the universe right now._

_As they finally got close, rounding a corner, she pointed to indicate which was hers. He smelled water close, and felt the air thicken with moisture as they pressed on, and he was rewarded with the sight of a medium sized, well-situated apartment, which had a mostly glass roof, and a waterfall flowing over the entire building, except for a small area around the front door that could only have held the water back by a tech barrier, which glowed dimly in the moon-lit night. His eyes widened at the sight, he stopped in his tracks, and she looked back at him and smiled, remembering the same expression on her face when she'd first seen the place. She tugged a little with her hand and that seemed to rouse him from his stupor long enough to get to the front door, as she unlocked it and stepped inside._

_As he followed her in, he was struck by the smell he had failed to recognize on her earlier in the day: it was amber resin, a very rare substance that he had smelled in only one other place. "Earth.", he thought to himself as the heady scent curled around him like incense. He immediately recalled one of his marks on Earth having this scent on her, in her house, and all around her. He had loved the smell when he first experienced it in that place of death and sorrow, but now, it was his siha that carried the scent. A new, good memory to tie the sweet perfume to. He smiled. He loved making good memories, it helped so much when times were bad to be able to hold on to those memories, even if only for a moment._

_This thought process had lasted only moments, and she hadn't noticed it. She turned to him, smiling happily to see him standing there, in her domain, in her place of peace. She gently led him towards the spiraling stairs, and up them, slowly ascending to her bedroom loft beneath the waterfall._

* * *

_**A/N: AAAAGH! CLIFF HANGER! :P** _

_**Seriously though guys, that's three chapters in one day, that may be a record on this site. lol...** _

_**Anyway, hot, steamy, wet goodness to follow, stay tuned, and keep tossing those awesome reviews at me!** _

_**Don't forget, your input could help decide the course of the next chapter! :D** _

_**love love love** _

_**~love~** _


	4. Echoes of the Moon

**A/N: LONG chapter! Awesome sexy times! Please please please if you read it, review it!**

**Oh also, NSFW! Sexual content in this chapter!**

**love love love!**

**~love~**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Echoes of the Moon**

_His first view of her bedroom took him aback slightly, as he was greeted with a round room, filled with wall-to-wall book cases containing musty tomes of ages past, a virtual treasure trove of knowledge and learning, a dark wooden desk with a real leather chair situated off to the side between the two largest sections of book cases, and an oversized bed - the centerpiece of the room - with a large octagonal skylight casting a soft blue glow, the water above casting shadows that were constantly in motion on the pastel green linens._

_His sharp intake of breath made her smile as she looked at him admiring her sanctuary, and she took her shoes off at the top of the stairs, him following suit. She walked quietly towards her bed, sitting on it and reaching up to her hair and gingerly took the band from her braid, combing her fingers through her silken hair, which was now falling warmly down the sides of her face and past her shoulders._

_As his eyes fell to her seated form, he felt his heart skip a beat, before starting in the race of his life. He walked towards her slowly and deliberately, both of them watching the other intently, until he reached her. To him, she looked like a Goddess in human form, having come to him from across the sea to bless him with her glorious presence, and to guide him along the way to their future._

_He knelt in front of her, turning his face up to hers, his expression full of reverence and love._

_She lifted her hands to his face, gently stroking the backs of her fingers down his cheek fringes, making them flush a deep maroon in the moonlight, and she leaned down without a word, kissing him on his forehead. Noticing his eyes close as she did, she kissed him on both eyelids softly, before moving to his lips, letting her lips linger on his for a moment. She heard the soft rumbling from his throat that indicated his happiness and pleasure, and felt his fingers move through her hair as he placed his hands on each side of her head, gently pulling her lips harder against his, their mouths moving in unison, their lips parting and tongues meeting with soft moans escaping from them both._

_Their lips part ways for a moment, his hands moving to the hem of her dress, pushing it up just enough for her legs to open, moving closer to her on his knees, enveloping her in his embrace, and returning his lips to hers, kissing her deeply. She moans as his tongue entwines with hers, her right hand moving from his cheek fringes downwards, tracing down his chest, past his stomach, coming to rest over his groin as she starts to tease his growing hardness through his leather pants._

_The rumbling in his chest becomes loud and raspy as his arousal increases, he breaks away from their kiss to slowly brush his lips down her chin, softly caressing her jawline, moving to grasp her earlobe between his teeth and suckle lightly for a few moments before trailing down her neck, alternating between soft kisses and gentle nips. He kisses her throat, the vibration of his purring vocal chords reverberating on her own vocal chords, as a shiver of pleasure runs down her spine. He smiles as he feels her shudder pleasantly, hearing a whimper escape her lips that only serves to encourage him, and he drags his tongue along her collar bone, slowly moving towards her shoulder. As he reaches her bare shoulder, he takes a small patch of skin into his mouth, biting just hard enough to leave a barely noticeable mark._

_He lifts his eyes to hers, and nearly thinks better of it; her eyes are aflame with desire, piercing into his soul with purpose and drive... If he had wanted to take their first time slowly, make it last and be memorable, he should have kept his eyes from hers, because seeing the hunger in her eyes made his mind reel, his heart quicken, and his cock fully erect and ready. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, trying to calm down, taking a breath while averting his eyes before opening his lids again, looking from the burning passion of her eyes to the exquisite dress she was wearing. He moved his hands with purpose and patience, beginning to undo clasps, unbuttoning and unzipping the necessary panels and strips of leather holding the dress closed, and was rewarded as the dress finally fell from her shoulders to rest around her hips, her upper body exposed and suddenly illuminated brightly under the rippling moonlight._

_His hands fell to his sides and he sat on his heels as the shock of her beauty hit him at full force, right in the chest. He forgot to breathe for several moments, taking in the sight of the Goddess in front of him, beaming a smile down at him, her undeserving servant. She reached out and cupped her hand to his face as she looked at him, his hand coming up to cover hers, leaning his face into her palm, turning to kiss her fingertips one at a time before kissing her palm. He then stood and offered his hand to her, and she smiled as she took it, standing and letting the dress fall to the floor around her feet._

_She gazed up at him, her hands moving deftly to undo clasps and zippers on his jacket, quickly disposing of it on the nearby desk chair, before swiftly relieving him of his vest as well. As she looked back from tossing it on top of the jacket, she suddenly realized that the dark green, almost black lines that patterned his head continued down his chest, and apparently even farther. She blushed at that thought, tracing one of the lines from the top of his head, down his neck and chest with her finger, then leaning down and continuing the line down his abdomen with her tongue, only stopping once she reached his pants, which she quickly unclasped before looking up at him._

_She was on her knees now as he looked down at her, his eyes wide as he'd watched her general downwards trend along his body. She was looking at him as if... As if asking permission._ Permission! _From him! He inclined his head, nodding once and she grinned like someone had just told her she'd won a prize. She hooked her fingers over the top edge of his pants, and began slowly pulling down, wetly kissing down the dark center stripe that lead to his groin as his pants slid down, exposing more and more flesh for her to explore with her lips and tongue along the way. His lips parted with a soft growl of desire as his pants released the red flesh of his cock, and she kissed around it, carefully avoiding contact with it as she quickened the rate of his pants' decent, until they finally rested on his feet. He stepped out of them easily, shoving them to the side with his foot, his eyes never straying from the scene in front of him._

_She turned and patted the bed behind her, motioning for him to sit, and turning on her knees to face the spot she had patted. He eagerly complied with her, as if he could resist anything this Goddess asked of him, and sat down, watching her every move as she brought herself to a comfortable position on her knees in front of him, eying his cock hungrily before running both her hands up the inside of his thighs, sending shivers up his spine. She grasped his cock in her hands and began stroking it ever so gently, her eyes roaming over it, studying it, memorizing every detail, noting the bright yellow stripes running along the length of it that were faithfully continued from the rest of his body._

_She had spoken to Mordin Solus, the Normandy's resident salarian genius, about this encounter before she invited Thane on their date, and she was informed that drell genitalia were far more sensitive than humans, and she also knew that if she performed oral sex on him, she would have one hell of an hallucination. Mordin had assured her it could be used to enhance the sexual experience, once that human had adjusted to the intensity of the hallucinations, so – not being the most cautious person - she had decided to go for it._

_She pried her eyes away from his cock for a moment, looking up at him, trying to gauge his expression. She had heard the purring in his chest grow much louder as she touched him, and as she leaned her head down,taking a first experimental lap with her tongue at the tip of his cock, the sound of pure ecstasy that escaped him told her she was more than on the right track. She was about to continue her fellatio on him when she suddenly felt his hands on either side of her face, stopping her. "Siha,", he breathed heavily as he tried to speak coherently, "I want you to have a clear head for our first time together. If you continue on the path you are on, that will not be the case. As much as I do not want to stop you, I must. I want you to remember everything as clearly as I will.". He smiled at her, his eyes gleaming a mixture of mirth, concern, and desire back at her._

_She pouted. He laughed and helped her stand before standing himself, then gripping his hands under her arms, he picked her up and spun slightly before laying her down on the bed, her legs hanging off of the end at her knees, and taking to his knees between her legs. He proceeded to drape her legs over his shoulders, using leverage on her thighs to drag her closer to him, and started licking and nibbling at her inner thighs, causing the air to hitch in her throat before he heard a desperate whimper escape her lips. He smirked to himself at the sound, slowly trailing his tongue along the inside of her left thigh, but instead of moving to the other thigh this time, he moved directly to her clit, using his fingers to spread the skin there enough to pull the hood back and expose the soft, pink nub that he knew from his own talk with Mordin was full of nerves that lead straight to her pleasure centers._

_She gasped and her hips bucked in reaction to the sudden explosion of sensations she felt on her clitoris, her eyes widening as she realized how different his tongue was from a human's. It had more texture to it, though not rough like a cat, and it was very slick with moisture, but the length, flexibility and strength of it was what surprised her the most. She doubted very much that any human would be able to pull off the tricks he was doing with his tongue, no matter how hard they tried._

_She tried to speak, wanting to ask where he learned how to do what he was doing so well, but the best she could get out was either a series of cries and moans, or a stream of explicatives. Her body writhed in pleasure, amazed that he could keep his mouth on her at all times with as much as she was moving around, unable to control her body whatsoever. He had taken to occasionally sucking her labia into his mouth, one at a time, and flicking his tongue along the length of them as he suckled them. She genuinely thought she was going to lose her mind as he pushed his long tongue into her, curling it upwards several times before slipping back out and up to her clit as her body stiffened with her first orgasm of the night. She couldn't even manage more than a few gasps worth of sound, despite the scream of pleasure that waited just behind her vocal chords._

_As her body stiffened suddenly, he looked up at her, but could not see her face; her head was thrown back sharply, her hands making fists in the comforter, and he heard strained gasps escape her mouth. After several long moments passed, her body slowly relaxed back into the bed as her hands began to loosen their death grip on the fabric, and he heard a raspy sigh followed by several quick inhales and exhales as she tried to catch up on her breathing._

_He rested his cheek on her inner left thigh, giving them both a moment of rest and reprieve. As her breathing became less ragged, she let out several moans that sounded almost reminiscent of the rumbling sound he normally produced when he was experiencing pleasure. He smiled and began tracing his fingers up and down her sides with a feather-soft touch, as the sounds she was making began to sound even closer to his own as she shivered in time with the pace of his fingertips._

_As her heart rate finally began to level out enough for her to think somewhat coherently, she sat up on her elbows and looked at him, a very silly, elated grin on her face as she brought her hand up, crooking her finger at him, beckoning him to come up to her level as she began to slide upwards on the bed. He blinked both sets of eyelids at this, before swallowing hard and following her onto the bed. She stopped once she reached the pillows with her head, reaching under her to pull the comforter and flat sheet down and laying back, relaxing into the comfort of her bed and watching him move towards her._

_As he reached her, she bent her knees up and spread her legs, and she smiled, taking hold of his hand and pulling him down to her. She moved her hands to his cheek frills, stroking them softly as she leaned up and met his lips with hers, taking his offered tongue into her mouth teasingly. They kissed with fire in their souls, their mouths moving in a perfect dance, timed to the beating of their hearts._

_She hooked her ankles behind his hips, using that leverage to pull him down to her harder, as she softly caressed the length of his cock with her wet pussy. The rumbling in his chest grew to include a few timely groans and she moaned and shuddered in pleasure along with him. He broke their kiss to be able to watch her face as he rubbed his tip along her wetness, stopping finally to hover over her hole, looking at her with fervor in his eyes. She took a breath in and nodded her consent with such enthusiasm that he plunged into her all at once, watching her face go from a state of preparedness to a look of shock, then total bliss in less than a few seconds._

_After the first thrust, he slowly moved almost completely out of her, then took his time entering her again, kissing and nuzzling into her neck, maintaining a gentle, rolling motion with his hips, letting them both feel every texture, every sensation in detail and clarity. As he began to speed up a little she slowly began to feel a new sensation, something different as he grew harder and larger inside her: his cock was ribbed. She hadn't noticed earlier while she handled his cock, but she certainly noticed now, a hiss and a heavy moan flying in rapid succession from her throat._

_She looked up at him, surprise and pleasure evident on her face, and asked between thrusts, "Why didn't... Anyone...Tell me... You were... RIBBED?", she groaned loudly as he thrust harder on her last word than ever before, the ribs on his cock becoming more pronounced with every push into her. He smiled softly, his eyes searching her face carefully for a few seconds before answering, "Because this only happens when we mate with our life mates, my siha.", his face suddenly became serious as he spoke, and he stopped all motion, watching her reaction intently._

_Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her what this meant, and a smile crept to her lips. She reached up and stroked his face softly, a single tear welled up and escaped her eye as she leaned up, placing her cheek against his, and speaking in a soft and gentle voice, "I love you, Thane Krios, and you honor me with this act. Thank you, my love... My life mate.", she uttered the traditional ceremonial words of a drell life bonding ceremony. His throat tightened as he heard these words, and he turned his head to her, kissing her with unadulterated, pure passion, resuming the motion of his hips as he did, her moans resonating with his on each others lips._

_He began thrusting faster and faster, unable to hold himself back, and she rolled her hips to meet him just as hard, their bodies entwined, their souls mingling, their two hearts becoming one. Their kiss only broke when she had reached her climax, her legs and arms clinging him to her, her cry of passion clearly uttered, and his climax soon followed hers. He collapsed on her, breathing heavily as the mating ribs on his cock held him in place for several minutes. When he was able to catch his breath some, he nuzzled into her cheek, his lips near her ear as he said, "I love you, my siha, my life mate, and you honor me with this act. Thank you.". She kissed his cheek and smiled. He felt his cock's ribs soften enough to pull out and he did so, planting a kiss on his siha's lips before rolling to his back by her right side. She pulled the sheet and comforter over the both of them, and curled up to him sleepily._


	5. Bright Realizations

**Chapter 5: Bright Realizations**

His eyes focused again as he slipped out of his solipsism, the memories of the previous day slipping from the front of his mind, back into a newly created part of his mind that safely housed all his memories of his _siha._ He surveyed the scene before him once again, his hand – having relaxed and fallen back next to him in his reliving of the sweet memories - reaching out once more to stroke the milky skin of the exquisite form next to him on the bed. She stirred at the touch, a moaning sigh escaping her as she lightly arched against the motion of his fingers, and began to show signs of waking.

She lies still for a moment, enjoying the sensation, before turning slowly to face him, a smile tugging on her lips, a look of contentment and peace beyond measure displayed on her beautiful features. Her smile widens and she opens her emerald green eyes to green his, his own eyes widening brightly at the sight. She smiles, and closes her eyes again, sliding her body closer to him, nuzzling into his warm chest, leaving a soft kiss on his skin before sighing blissfully and drifting back to sleep, her body rising and falling steadily with even breaths.

He smiles to himself and wraps his arms around her, holding her close to him. As he closes his eyes and lets the world of dreams claim him, his final thought was that in all his life, being a father, a husband, through all his meditations and prayers; he had never been more at peace than he was at this moment.

~ _fin~_

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, thank you SO MUCH for all the AMAZING reviews, you guys are an inspiration to this insecure writer, I love you all.**

**This was never meant to be a really long one, I hope you like the ending, short though it is, I felt this one needed some closure, so I had to ad this little bit to make it whole.**

**I will be attempting other stories, with other characters, so stay tuned!**

**Love love love love love love love!**

**~love~**

**P.S./Update: HOLY CRAP 3,000 views! Thank you all SO MUCH for your support and kind words, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have continued writing, so THANK YOU and I LOVE ALL OF YOU! SO MUCH LOVE FOR YOUR WONDERFUL FACES!  
**

**~love~  
**


End file.
